


Better Late Than Never

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Thinking you've been stood up by your blind date you leave the restaurant but he catches up with you.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Kudos: 19





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



> Warnings: none
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - blind date for Valentine’s Day

The restaurant is decorated for Valentine’s Day with red and pink honeycomb hearts, streamers, and flowers. It’s almost nauseating and you rest your chin on your hand as you sip the glass of rose you ordered while you wait for your blind date. He was supposed to meet you at 7 and it’s already 7:30 so you’re thinking you’ve been stood up.

After a few more minutes you decide it’s not worth waiting any longer, leave a twenty-dollar bill on the table, and leave the restaurant.

You’re half a block down the sidewalk when you hear a man’s voice, with a sexy rasping British accent, calling your name behind you.

When you stop and turn, you find a ruggedly handsome man with salt and pepper hair wearing a three-piece suit walking toward you. Once he gets close enough you realize he has the prettiest blue eyes you’ve ever seen. There’s also a cut above his left eye with butterflies covering it and some bruising over his cheek on that side.

He says your name again and you nod.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, luv,” he tells you and throws his hands behind his back as he bounces on his heels, “I was a bit tied up.”

“Alfred, I take it?” You fold your arms up under your breasts with your shawl draped over them as you look up at the man in front of you.

“That I am.”

Something prompts you to reach out and touch your fingertips lightly to his cheek, “What happened to you?”

“Well, I was getting my boy out of a bit of a cock up.” The beginning of a smile starts to curve his lips and he offers you his elbow, “I know I’m late, and won’t blame you if you say no, but would you consider giving me a second chance?”

You hesitate for a millisecond before you take his elbow and let him snug you up to his side. He’s got a nice build under the suit and there’s an outline of suspenders under it too.

Maybe Valentine’s Day isn’t ruined after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
